


Disrepair

by RiverSugawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Male Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSugawara/pseuds/RiverSugawara
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Characters

_ Sora Aoki _  
_ "I don't know if I can love again... but I would like to try." _

_ Toru Oikawa _  
_ "Believe it or not, I've never met anyone as interesting as you." _

_ Max Fury _  
_ "Come on, palmtree, you're family." _

_ Kazuma Kurosawa _  
_ "You saved me a long time ago, let me save you now, little brother." _

  
_ Eita Semi _  
_ "I've been here through everything, I don't plan on leaving." _


	2. Chapter 1

"Ugh, finally. It felt like that practice went on forever!" Oikawa sighed, rubbing the sweat from his face. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"You say that every practice, shittykawa." Iwaizumi said earning a glare from his friend before his captain.

"Whatever you say Iwa-Chan, I'm off so make sure you pack it up!" Oikawa stated as he picked up his gym bag from the bench and walked towards the exit of the gym. He walked into the parking lot, looking down at his phone laughing at something he saw on twitter before his body bumped into what felt like a hallow piece of wood. He looked up, utter confusion spreading on his face before he found a boy with interesting hair and a guitar strapped to his back.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Oikawa chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed at the situation. He expected a response from the boy, yet he didn't get one. He opened his eyes, letting out a noise of surprise as he didn't find anyone in front of him. He looked to his left, finding the boy walking away from him as if nothing had happened.

"Hey! Wait up a second!" Oikawa exclaimed, jogging up to him. The boy didn't stop, or speed up for that matter, he just kept his speed as he walked. Oikawa finally reached him, looking to the boy of the same height. His face hadn't changed, just the blank expression that he had seen a few moments ago.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Oikawa asked, waving his hand in front of his face, finally getting his attention. He seemingly snapped out of his trance as he looked at the brunette, a small smile forming on his face.

"Oh. Do you know where the office is?" The boy simply asked causing Oikawa to furrow his eyebrows, tilting his head at the boy. Had he been completely out of it that whole time? Was he some type of psycho, maybe he had broken out of some asylum or something?

"Uh, sure. I'll walk you there." Oikawa said causing the boy to simply nod, letting out a soft 'kay. The two boys walked down the hallway, Oikawa keeping his head high and smiling at the people passing him while the unknown boy kept his head down, seemingly watching his feet to make sure he wouldn't trip.

"So... What's your name?" Oikawa asked, blowing air from his nose after his question. Why did he have to be the one to run into the psycho? He could be home by now, his mother was making his favorite for dinner tonight.

"Sora." Sora simply mumbled causing Oikawa to raise an eyebrow, looking at the boys face that was still pointed at the ground. There was nothing wrong with him physically that he could tell, it had to be something inside of him then. Oikawa figured he'd just play it safe and be kind to the boy.

"Toru Oikawa, nice to meet you." Oikawa said, earning a small nod from Sora.

"So uh, you play guitar then?" Oikawa asked, earning another nod.

"Are you new?" He asked, once again, earning a nod.

"Are you even listening?" Oikawa asked, lightly scoffing after the question. Sora finally raised his head to look at the volleyball captain. He gave him a questioning look.

Don't you do it... don't you nod agai-

Sora nodded causing Oikawa's eyes to widen before scoffing again and facing forwards. Sato raised an eyebrow, had he upset the boy? He hadn't said anything but his name.

"Well, we're here. I suppose I'll be seeing you around," Sora gave Oikawa a small smile before raising his head and giving him a small pat on the head. Oikawa cocked his head back, a confused look contorted onto his face.

"Thank you, bye-bye, Toru." Sara said, bowing his head slightly before walking into the office, seemingly to be given all of his paperwork. Oikawa tilted his head at the interesting boy. Maybe he hadn't been as insane as he had once thought.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

It had been almost a week since Oikawa had his encounter with the new student and he hadn't forgotten it. For the first few days he looked around the school to find Sora but he couldn't anywhere. Had he dreamed the encounter? He couldn't understand where he could've gone.

It was a Friday which made Oikawa extremely happy, he had two days of nothing but practice planned and was very much so looking forward to it, but to get to it he needed to get through the rest of the day. He yawned as he walked down the path towards the gym where he spent most of his lunch periods.

The volleyball captain glanced to the bench area near the garden that one of the classes planted, finding a familiar puff of brown and blonde hair. Oikawa rubbed his eyes to make sure that the boy had really been there. Oikawa began to walk towards him when a sound wave stopped him in his tracks.

He listened from a few feet behind him as the boy hummed something to himself and played a soft melody on the guitar. Oikawa almost couldn't believe his ears, the silent weird new actually had a great voice.

"Hey-o!" Oikawa said, a wide smile plastered on his face as he walked up from behind the boy causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Sora turned his head to hide his face from the approaching boy, a dark blush appearing on his face from embarrassment, he hadn't expected anyone else to be out there during lunch.

"You know, you're a very hard person to find, Sora." Oikawa stated as he sat on the bench opposite of the boy. Sora kept his head down as he seemingly held onto his guitar for dear life.

"Sorry." Sora mumbled out causing Oikawa to tilt his head, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh don't apologize, I wasn't looking that hard." Oikawa lied causing Sora to nod, finally looking up to the boy.

"So... Where'd you transfer from?" Oikawa asked, curious to see if he knew where the boy had came from. Sora's eyes slightly widened as he quickly looked back to the ground, his hand rising to the back of his neck, scratching at it nervously.

"Oh uh, Karasuno."Sora mumbled causing Oikawa's eyebrows to rise, looking at the boy across from him. Karasuno? As in the school that Tobio went too?

"Karasuno huh? I know someone who went there. You wouldn't happen to know Tobio Kageyama?" Oikawa asked, not expecting to get the response that he got. Sora kept his head down but Oikawa noticed the boys body slightly ricochet before the bell rang out. Sora quickly stood up and was gone within an instant, leaving the other boy alone and confused.


	3. Chapter 2

The red and blue lights shined off of the sides of the houses, lighting up the normally quiet neighborhood. People walked around the boy who was kneeling in the front yard, no one spoke to him or even walked into him. He felt like a ghost, which of course he was, he had been the loneliest person in the world.

Sora's eyes snapped open as he breathed in as much air as possible, shooting up in his bed as he took deep breathes. His chest rose and fell as he looked around his dark room, finding the one thing he was looking for. He scrambled off of his bed towards his desk. He pulled the old shirt from it and into his chest, clutching it as close as he could before he crawled his way back to his bed, falling back asleep with the scent of a long gone love filling his body.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Oikawa walked out of his classroom with his dufflebag around his shoulder, determined to find the boy he'd found so interesting. He walked through the hallways of the school, making his way to the bench area he had found him a few days prior. Sure enough he heard the light hum of a guitar coming from the area.

A small smile rose to his face as he walked towards the sound, tugging on the strap of his bag. He turned the corner spotting the boy he had been thinking about over the weekend.

"Hey-o! Don't get scared!" Oikawa said causing the playing to stop once again as he walked to the bench he sat on a few days prior, looking at the embarrassed two toned boy.

"Hi." Sora said, staring at the ground, Oikawa sighed, walking over to the bench opposite him and sat next to the boy.

"Are you okay?" Oikawa asked out, looking at his face that was covered by his hair. Sora nodded, still gripping onto the guitar. Oikawa quirked an eyebrow before reaching into his bag and pulling out a small Tupperware container. He placed it on the bench, gaining the boys attention. Sora looked at the container before up at the smirking captain.

"A peace offering for upsetting you on Friday. My mom made it." Oikawa stated causing Sora to lightly smile and nod, a weight being lifted from his chest. Sora placed his guitar in its case as he pulled his legs up onto the bench, opening the container of food.

"Thank you... Toru." Sora said, remembering the boys name. This caused a small smile to rise to Oikawa's face as he nodded, happy to see the smile on the boys face again. He had worried over the weekend that he wouldn't be able to see it again.

"Sure. So, how're you liking our school so far?" Oikawa asked as Sora took a bite of the food, his eyes widened as he chewed and swallowed the food, looking up at Oikawa with a somewhat awestricken face. He quirked an eyebrow at the boys reaction, sure the milk bread had been his favorite but he hadn't expected this reaction.

"You like it?" Oikawa chuckled out earning a vigorous nod from Sora, quickly taking another bite, devouring the bread.

"I like the school, I made a friend." Sora said, leaning back on the bench and folding his hands together in his lap, the boy was more comfortable around the captain.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Oikawa asked, taking a bite of his milk bread. He chewed for a few seconds waiting for a response before he looked up, finding a confused looking Sora, slightly tilting his head at the boy. Oikawa stared at him for a second before realization dawned on him. It was him, the friend that he was talking about. He lightly smiled before patting Sora on the head, slightly ruffling his hair.

"Can you play something for me?" Oikawa asked his new friend who somewhat fell into himself, getting lost in his head before the bell rang out, signaling the return to classes. Sora quickly looked up at the boy who smirked and shook his head, patting the boys hair again.

"It's okay, you just owe me, Sora." Oikawa said, standing up and giving a small wave to the boy before walking back to class.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

It had been a few hours since the interaction at lunch and Sora was out of school. He sat in a small room with different instruments about. He sat on a stool as he played the song he had been trying to think of before the door opened, the drummer of his band walking in.

Kazuma Kurosawa smiled at his friend as he gave a small wave, his blonde hair waving in front of his face. The drummer was recent graduate from Shiritorizawa high school, having met Sora through their basest who had known him their whole lives. The boy began to warm up before the two other band members arrived.

"So, How's Sejoh going?" Kazuma asked, his deep voice nearly rattling the floor beneath them. Sora shrugged as he tuned his guitar, staying as quiet as normal, at least what normal was now.

"I made a friend." Sora said earning a large smile and deep laugh from Kazuma, being the older brother of the band had meant he'd stuck with Sora through out all of the shit that he had gone through the past few months.

"Well, you'll have to tell me about that after practice... I'll give you a ride home." Kazuma said getting a small smile and a nod from Sora, thanking his friend before a conversation was heard coming down the hall.

Their basest walked through the door first, his tall spiky purple hair lighting up the room as he walked in. Max Fury smiled widely as he placed his instrument down, walking over to Sora and ruffling his hair earning a small, playful glare from the boy who then laughed at the action, thrilled to see his friend

"Ah, you're both already here, I'm sure Semi will be up in a second. You know how he is." Max said, his purple hair flopping around as he talked

"Sure." Kazuma said, twisting his drum sticks around as Max warmed up, playing a small base line on his base to begin to tune it.

"Any updates on the song, Sora?" Max asked, his playful eyes lightly gazing at the vocals of his band. Sora shook his head silently as he continued to tune his guitar.

"Okay! Just take your time, alright?" Max said earning a small smile from Sora who nodded and let out a small 'Kay. Their final member finally joined them, guitar case in one hand and a coffee from the vending machine in the other.

"Damn thing wouldn't take my card... Okay, we ready to get started?" Semi asked as he took a sip of his drink, setting down the guitar case before moving over to his best friend, patting him on the head. Sora smiled at the action, happy to see his best friend was in a good mood.

"Mhm." Sora mumbled as he took the coffee from Semi's hand and took a sip, earning a glare from the other boy. The two other band mates chuckled at their friends before they began to practice.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"So, this friend?" Kaz asked the boy sitting across from him at the coffee shop. Sora looked up with wide eyes as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hmph? Oh, yeah he plays on the volleyball team there." Sora said causing Kazuma to quirk an eyebrow, curious as to if he was sure about what he was saying.

"Volleyball team? Listen, Sora are you sure..." Kaz softly spoke, reaching across to his friends hand. Sora sighed before nodding, looking up to who he considered to be his older brother.

"I think I'm okay. It's been a while since-" Sora spoke softly before he got choked up on his words, not being able to say the name he wanted too. Kaz sighed as he stood up and made his way to the other side of the table, draping his arm over the boys shoulders to try to bring him comfort.

"Okay, as long as you're being safe and careful." Kaz said causing Sora to nod, leaning his head against the boy, drinking their coffee in silence for the rest of the night before Kazuma took him home.


	4. Chapter 3

"Ya know something shittykawa?" Iwaizumi asked out as he received the ball, passing it to the setter in practice. Oikawa let his tounge slip out of the side of his mouth in concentration, setting the ball to the perfect spot causing Iwaizumi to shoot up into the air, spiking it over the net.

"Hmm?" Oikawa asked out, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You don't eat lunch with us anymore, where the hell do you keep going? Got some fangirls to meet up with or something?" Iwaizumi asked out causing Oikawa to tilt his head.

"No. you know I have other friends, right Iwa-Chan?" Oikawa simply stated causing Iwaizumi's face to heat up in anger, letting a yell escape his throat as he smacked the back of the captains head, chastising him.

"Oh wait! Quiet!" Oikawa stated, brining a finger up to his mouth causing the angry boy to calm, listening out for whatever Oikawa could be talking about. A gentle hum rang through the air as the two boys sat and listened, curious as to where it was coming from. They silently followed the sound towards the door, finding a boy sitting against the gym wall, messing around on the guitar.

"Oh, it's that new kid from Karasuno. I've heard he hasn't said a word to anyone here..." Iwaizumi spoke before he felt a hand slap the back of his head. He hissed in pain as he looked over at Oikawa who was frowning at him, slight anger in his eyes before he opened up the door, walking out and looking down at his friend.

"Hi-o! It's getting awfully could out here, why don't you come inside, Sora?" Oikawa greeted causing Sora too look up at the friendly voice, smiling at Oikawa. He noticed that Sora hadn't stopped playing as abruptly as he had whenever Oikawa would sneak up on him at lunch, was he getting more comfortable with the idea of playing for the boy?

"Hi, Toru. I'm okay out here, thank you." Sora stated with a small smile causing Iwaizumi to curiously peek his head out, looking at the shy boy.

"You can talk? Well in that case, you play guitar really well, it reminds me of my boyfriend." Iwaizumi stated causing Oikawa to slap the back of his head once more.

"Ow! Would you stop doing that, shittykawa?"

"Way to make everything about you, Iwa-Chan!"

"What're you even talking about? I just mentioned-"

"I don't care! Sora's playing is very good and doesn't need to be compared to- where'd he go?"

The two boys looked around, not being able to find the boy anywhere. Oikawa sighed, slightly biting his lip. He set a mental reminder to get the boys phone number next time he saw him since he had a habit of disappearing.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Sora sat in the buzzing coffee shop, sitting in the corner booth just where he liked it. It was right under the heating vent so it was nice and cozy. He turned the page of the book he was reading before a cup of coffee was placed down in front of him. He looked up to see a smiling boy with dark hair.

"I got it just how you like it, even with the tiny little straw." Daichi Sawamura stated, sitting across from the boy with his own coffee. Sora lightly smiled as he took a sip of the coffee, the sweetness rushing through his body.

"Thank you." Sora stated earning a light 'mhm' from Daichi who snatched the book from the boys hands. Sora rolled his eyes at the action, looking over to the boy who was studying the book as if it was some sacred text.

"So, how's everything? I haven't seen you since-" Daichi was saying before he stopped himself, looking up at the boy who was staring at him with dark circles under his eyes.

"Everything's fine, Daichi..." Sora lied causing Daichi to sigh, giving him the look he'd give him when he knew he was lying. Ever since childhood the two have been best friends, they grew up together, went to the same schools, all the way up to high school.

"You should talk to Asahi... He's worried." Daichi mumbled causing Sora to run a hand through his hair, taking another sip of his coffee.

"We're all worried." Daichi stated causing Sora to nod, agreeing with the boy. Not to go talk to Asahi like he said, but that everyone was worried for him, even himself.

"How are uh, things with your dad going?" Daichi asked, rubbing the back of his neck at the awkwardness of the question. Sora somewhat pulled back, lightly closing his eyes and sighing.

"Can I have my book back please?" Sora asked causing Daichi to sigh and nod, sliding the book back across the table. Sora took the book and stood up, taking another sip of his coffee before reaching into his pocket and pulling money out, placing it on the table for the two coffees and leaving the small shop with the boy inside it.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

It had been a few days since the boy had interacted with anyone since it had been the weekend, but now it was Monday and he was back at his school, walking the halls as if he was a ghost.

"Oi! There you are!" A light voice shot through the air which Sora ignored, surely the voice wasn't talking to him, no one in the school saw him. A light hand grasped his shoulder causing him to look behind him, finding a panting brunette with a smirk on his face.

"Hi, Toru." Sora said, happiness lacing his words as he was happy to see his friend. Oikawa stood up straight and smiled, patting his head as a greeting.

"You know, I need to get you a bell to wear or something." Oikawa teased causing Sora to tilt his head, curious as to what he meant by that. Oikawa playfully rolled his eyes before tossing his arm atop the boys shoulders.

"I mean you disappear on me all the time! Either that, or you need to give me your phone number!" Oikawa said causing Sora to lightly nod, a small pinkish tint rising to his face as he fished his phone from his pocket, handing it to the boy. Oikawa quickly typed in his information, labeling his contact as ' _Toru_ 😍" which only made the boys blush rise further.

"Now, guess what, Guitar boy?" Oikawa asked out as the two walked down the school hallway.

"Hmph?" Sora asked, looking to the smirking boy when he realized. They were close, close enough to feel each other's breath. Oikawa slightly moved his face closer to Sora's his smirk still evident causing Sora's face to get more red as he got more flustered.

"I brought more milk bread." Oikawa whispered out causing Sora's eyes to widen at the thought, more of the Delicious food that the boy had brought the other day?

"Really?" Sora whispered back, getting a nod in return before Oikawa's head pulled away, a light chuckle coming from his throat at how red his friends face was. For the first time in forever, Sora felt a strange feeling bubble up in his throat as a smile arose to his face. A small chuckle came from the boy, surprising Oikawa, but most of all surprising himself. He hadn't laughed since what had happened. His smile got wider as he realized what had just happened.

"I laughed!" Sora exclaimed causing Oikawa's smile to rise as he nodded his head.

"You sure did, Sora, you laughed." Oikawa said, playing it cool, but inside, Oikawa was doing flips. That one simple sound coming from the boys throat felt like he had just scored twenty five service aces in a row. It made the boys stomach do flips and his heart skip a few beats. That was when Oikawa realized that he was in trouble, because he hadn't ever felt that way about anything... except Volleyball.


	5. Chapter 4

Sora smiled to himself as he walked down the empty hallway of his school. The quietness of the empty hallway had always given him some type of happiness. He turned a corner, bumping straight into a tall boy with a hard chest. He looked up, finding a boy with light blonde hair starring at him with anger dancing in his eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Sora quietly muttered out as he picked up his backpack from the ground, scrambling to his feet.

"Watch where you're walking." The man roughly said, walking by and slamming his shoulder into Sora's causing him to fall to the ground, his books flying out of his backpack. The boy sighed before leaning down to pick up some of the books.

"You alright?" A somewhat familiar voice asked out. Sora furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up to find the boy that he has seen with Oikawa a few days prior in the gym.

"Oh, yeah... thank you." Sora quietly said as Iwaizumi picked up some of the books for the boy.

"Kazume is an asshole, don't let him get to you." Iwaizumi said, handing the books to the boy who smiled and nodded.

"I'm Sora Aoki, I'm friends with Toru." Sora said, introducing himself to Iwaizumi. A brief smile appeared on Iwaizumis face.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Shittykawa talks nonstop about you at practice." Iwaizumi said causing Sora to tilt his head to the side, curious about who this 'shittykawa' was

"Oikawa, Toru." Iwaizumi clarified to the boy who let a small, gentle laugh come out of his throat. He covered his mouth as his body shook with laughter, laughing at the nickname causing Iwa to laugh along with him.

"You know what, maybe you're not weird." Iwa said causing Sora to playfully smile at him. Thanking him for not calling him weird.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"All I'm saying is that it'd be hilarious!" Max laughed out as he looked to Sora who laughed quietly, agreeing with him. The two sat in a small restaurant, both to just hang out and to work on the song.

"Man, you should've seen Semis face when I showed up with my piercing. It looked like he wanted to punch me." Max said causing Sora to laugh and shake his head.

"I think it looks good. Piercing's fit you and Kaz." Sora stated before taking a bite of his food.

"So, what're you thinking about writing the song about?" Max playfully asked, taking a bite out of his head, lounging lazily in the booth.

Sora looked at the purple haired boy with a look almost to tell him to guess. Max furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned back before his eyes widened.

"About him?" Max asked Sora who fiddled with his straw as he nodded. Max looked at him with worried eyes, knowing that he was still a touchy subject.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Max asked, his normally silly voice turned into a softer, more sincere voice.

"I need to get it out right? I can't just keep it in." Sora mumbled causing Max to sigh, pulling his sunglasses off of his face.

"That's right, but just- do it at your own pace... don't force yourself into anything." Max said, trying his best to help his friend. He wasn't the best with the whole emotional side of things but he and Kaz were the people that found Sora after what had happened.

"Sora?" A warm, deep familiar voice asked out, seemingly almost in shock. Sora didn't need to see who it came from as he had recognized it almost instantly. He turned around, finding a tall, bulky boy with a thing of food in his hands.

"Hey, Asahi." Sora stated, Asahi studied his face before a vibrant purple haired boy popped into his vision, raising an eyebrow at the boy. Max knew all about him, the ace of Karasuno, Sora and him used to be close friends, along with the rest of the Karasuno team.

"Asahi huh? Sora, are you okay with him being here?" Max protectively asked, looking to the boy who was still sitting down at the table.

"Mhm." Sora mumbled out causing Max to smile widely at Asahi, patting him on the shoulder before moving back to the table and sitting back down on the table, welcoming the new boy. Asahi took a seat next to Max, across from the boy who was staring down at the table.

"So uh, how's everything? It's been a while." Asahi nervously asked, his nervous nature clearly shining through.

"Okay. I'm at Sejoh now." Sora said, fidgeting with his chopstick's Asahi nodded, running his finder over his own hand to keep him calm. In all honesty, he was ecstatic to see his friend after months of not being able to talk to him, but there was still that tension. It was there when they first saw him after everything, it was there at the funeral, and it's there at that table in the restaurant.

"I'm not the best at talking, you know that. We miss you, Sora. Tanaka has been looking all over for you, Suga hasn't been the same... Would you consider coming to see them? Maybe during a practice or something?" Asahi asked, causing Sora's hand to begin to slightly shake at the mention of seeing all the people he knew. The same people that he felt like he couldn't see anymore without an anxiety attack taking over.

"Uh- uhm, I- I gotta go." Sora shakily said as he stood up from the table and quickly ran out of the restaurant and down the street. The boy took quick breathes as he ran, worried that if he would've stopped, the emotions would take over. He'd been trying his best to surprises them all this time but seeing Asahi, thinking about seeing everyone again, it dragged all of them back up.

He cut into an alleyway as he began to breakdown, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't even think. All his thoughts went back to that night, finding him, having his heart torn from his chest in one swift motion, the feeling like he was dead as the ambulance took him away. His phone began to buzz in his pocket causing him to take it out, looking at the caller, he could've been positive that it would've been Max, but to his surprise it was a different name.

'Toru 😍'

Sora furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the phone before his breathing began to slow. He felt his body move on its own as he accepted the call and put it up to his ear.

"Hey-o, Guitar boy! Are you busy?" Oikawa asked, but of course Sora didn't hear his words. The smooth sound of the boys voice was like someone cutting his anxiety with a knife, he couldn't explain it but the second he heard the boys voice, he came back to his body, to the present.

"Sora? Are you okay? I can call back later if you want." Oikawa offered to which Sora quickly responded, nearly cutting the boy off.

"No! No, it's fine. I'm not busy, why?" Sora shouted before quieting himself down. There was an evident raspiness of Sora's voice that made it clear to the volleyball captain that something had made the boy upset.

"Oh well uhm, I was about to go into the city and was curious to see if you would want to join me." Oikawa spoke, seemingly slipping his shoes on to get ready to leave. Sora lightly chuckled as he looked around at the buildings surrounding him.

"I'm in the city right now, but I could meet you here." Sora mumbled, stepping out of the alley just in time to spot his purple haired friend looking around for him, finally spotting him and jogging over to him.

"Just, text me where you wanna meet. Bye bye, Toru." Sora said as he hung up the phone, looking up at the approaching boy guiltily. Max sighed as he engulfed the slightly shorter boy in a hug, resting his chin atop his head.

"You really scared the shit out of me there, Palm tree." Max spoke, relief evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run." Sora stated causing Max to chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, Manbun back there apologized ten times before I was able to get up." Max stated causing Sora to look down at his shoes, feeling terrible for making Asahi feel like that.

"I'll text him later... are you doing anything for the rest of the day?" Sora asked Max who pulled his phone from his pocket, checking the time. He scratched the back of his neck before nodding.

"Yeah, I had plans to go help Semi out with some school stuff. Are you gonna be okay?" Max asked causing Sora to give him a sweet smile and nod.

"I have a friend coming to hang out with me." Sora stated causing a smirk to rise to Max's face

"You have friends other than us?" Max asked causing Sora to roll his eyes at the boy who laughed at his own joke.

"At least I'm not in love with one of my band mates." Sora muttered causing Max's eyes to nearly pop out of his head as he stopped walking.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SA-" Max yelled out before Sora busted out laughing, holding his stomach as he laughed at the boys reaction, his face was nearly as red as a tomato. He slapped Sora's arm before muttering to him that he was leaving causing Sora to slowly stop laughing, giving the boy a hug while he was still chuckling.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Sora stood by the vending machines at the train station, waiting for the boy who he had talked to earlier to find him. He played around on his phone as he hummed a song that was stuck in his head.

"Hey-o! Guitar boy!" A smooth voice yelled out from his left. Sora's head peaked up, looking over to see his friend who was dressed in a nice shirt and jeans. Sora's smile widened as he walked over to the boy who quickly engulfed him into a hug surprising him. Sora didn't mind as he saw Oikawa as a friend.

"Hi, Toru." Sora said, his voice muffled by Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa smiled as he heard the words, while he wouldn't admit it, he loved the fact that Sora called him by his first name.

"Okay, let's get this trip on the road!" Oikawa said, unwrapping his arms from the boys shoulders. Sora let out a small 'hmph' and nodded as he smiled up at Oikawa.

The two walked around the city, looking at different shops, restaurants and all kinds of things. Sora made them stop in a music shop so he could look around, not that he could afford anything, he just loved being in the environment. A specific dark blue guitar caught his eye, Oikawa hadn't ever heard the boy talk as much as he did while he explained how cool the guitar was.

The two were now walking down the street back towards the train station. The street looked almost abandoned as the moonlight lit it.

"But we have the inter high tournament coming up so we've all been practicing really hard. Would you wanna come to one of our games? I'd love to see you there, cheering me on." Oikawa asked as he continued to walk. He furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of response, turning to face the boy who he'd spent the better part of the day with, finding him with his head tilted up towards the stars with an almost peaceful expression on his face.

Oikawa's breathing stopped, his heart skipping a beast as he he stared at the sight. He nearly couldn't believe the beauty he saw in front of him. From the boy's two toned hair slightly dancing in the wind to the way that the stars above shined off of Sora's eyes, making Oikawa swear that his eyes were made out of the beautiful stars.

He was in a trance, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bear to rip his eyes away from the boy. His eyes studied every detail, soaking up everything about the boys perfect face and committing it to memory. His eyes almost began to water at the sight, he couldn't explain why, but in that moment, there was no volleyball tournament coming up or anything else in the world, it was simply the two standing in the middle of the street and the stars.

Sora let a shaky, soft breath come from his mouth as Oikawa noticed the light pink tint that the boy had spread across his cheeks, his nose turning a darker shade of red. This only furthered Oikawa's entrapment in his gaze, he stared with admiration and awe filling his eyes.

Sora broke from his gaze, his head returning to its normal position, his two toned hair falling onto his face. His eyes looked over and met Oikawa's gaze. He noticed that the boys eyes had been filled with emotion, he couldn't tell what it was but he knew one thing. He wanted the boy to look at him like that for the rest of time.

Oikawa blinked a few times before giving a smile to the boy, tilting his head towards the train station.

"Let's go home, Starboy."


	6. Chapter 5

_ 6 months ago _

"Nah man, you have no idea what happened! Were you even watching the movie? Or did you fall asleep like last time?" Max playfully asked Kazuma who shook his head angerly, reaching into his pocket and turning his phone back on.

"How the hell did you support him? He was clearly the bad guy!" Kaz said, his voice booming causing Max to shrug, turning his phone on as well.

"Listen, Iron man has been my favorite since I was a kid okay? I'm not gon- Oh shit." Max spoke before he was cut off by his phone. He had twenty missed calls from Semi, four from Tendou and even one from Ushijima.

"Did you get any calls?" Max asked causing Kaz to fully take his phone out of his pocket. His eyes widened at the amount of calls he had gotten from both Semi, Tendou, Ushijima and even an unknown number.

"Yeah... A lot." Kaz said as Max quickly called Semi curious to see what had happened. The phone rang for a few seconds before it was picked up.

"Max!? Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you or Kaz been picking up your phones?" Semi yelled through the phone causing Max to get even more worried.

"We were in a movie, what's up? Is the team okay? Did something happen on your guy's trip?!" Max asked, walking out of the movie theater, Kaz not far behind.

"Listen to me okay?! I just got a call from a police officer. Sora is down at the station in the city, they wouldn't tell me what happened but they said he found someone dead. I can't go get him so I need you and Kaz too, alright?" Semi asked causing Max to nearly fall over.

"What? What is it?" Kaz anxiously asked the purple haired boy who didn't respond, his normally silly face was contorted into one of concern and confusion.

"Yeah... Yeah we'll go get him." Max said as he hung up the phone.

"We need to go to the police station in the city, now." Max seriously said as they made their way towards Kaz's car.

"Why? The hell is going on?" Kaz's booming voice asked, grasping ahold of Max's shoulder and spinning him around.

"It's Sora, okay? Semi said he got a call from an Officer down there, I'll explain on the way but right now would you get your big ass in the car and DRIVE US THERE?" Max yelled out causing Kaz's eyes to widen before he nodded, jogging with Max to where he parked his car.

When the two arrived at the station, they were taken to where their best friend was. Max rushed over to him as Kaz talked to the police officer about what had happened.

"Oh thank god..." Max said as he finally made it to his friend who stood up as soon as he saw them, Max pulled the boy into a hug, grasping him tightly before he noticed the blood that covered his hands and shirt, it was dried, but it still took the boy by surprise.

"Jesus, Sora, what happened?" He asked, looking over the boy for any injuries before he finally looked at his face. Max nearly cried at the site, it wasn't any type of face he'd seen on Sora before, or anyone for that matter. It was a face of total numbness, like he had nothing else to live for, almost as if everything someone had was taken away in a matter of seconds.

Much to his surprise, Kaz came from behind them and put his hand on Max's shoulder, giving him a look to tell him that something horrible had happened. Max looked back at Sora, checking him once again until he noticed the thing he was clutching in his hand. Max's eyes softened as he realized what had happened. He looked to the boy before pulling his head roughly into his shoulder, doing the only thing he knew how to do.

He held Sora as tight as he could before he felt Kaz's long arms wrap around both of them. Once Sora was fully wrapped in his families arms, his body began to shake as he clutched his boyfriends jersey as hard as he could in his hands. The three stayed like that for over twenty minutes, trying to make sure that none of them would disappear.

━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

"Hey-o! Sorry I'm late!" Oikawa's voice shot through the air, finally finding Sora sitting in the shade under a tree on an old quilt with his guitar in his lap. Sora smiled and waved at the approaching boy as he took a bite of his snack that he had purchased from the vending machine. Oikawa finally made it to the boy as the sun began to set, sitting down next to him and placing his bag on the right.

"Hey-o, Toru." Sora said causing Oikawa's eyebrows to rise at the words, this had been the first time Sora had copied the boy in saying 'hey-o' But Oikawa didn't mind, it sounded better coming from him anyways.

"So... are you ready to teach me how to become a guitar god, starboy?" Oikawa asked causing Sora to lightly laugh, nodding his head.

"Only if you brought what you said you would!" Sora stated causing Oikawa to roll his eyes and nod, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small thing of milk bread that his mother had made for him and his friend. Sora nearly cheered at the sight of the snack causing Oikawa to lightly chuckle.

"Okay, let's get you situated." Sora said, handing Oikawa the guitar that had been sitting on his lap. Sora crawled to behind him, wrapping the guitar strap around the boys body and making sure it felt good.

"Does this feel okay?" Sora asked, his voice quiet as he was right next to his friends ear. Oikawa's face began to heat up as he nodded and let out an 'mhm' before he composed himself as if he was in a volleyball match.

Sora moved back over to his left, telling Oikawa where to place his hands which Oikawa tried to do but in all honesty had no idea what he was talking about. Sora sighed as he reached over and moved his hand up the neck of the guitar, goosebumps flying over both of their skin as they touched.

Sora looked away from the boy, trying to hide his deep blush while Oikawa just stared at the boy, a small smile playing on his lips and admiration shining in his eyes. He noticed he'd been doing this for quite a while now not that he minded.

The two sat under the tree for over an hour, Sora constantly trying to stifle his laughter as Oikawa got frustrated and made faces at the boy and short quips like 'oh I'd like to see you do it' which caused Sora to take the guitar and play the cord he was trying to play perfectly, leaving Oikawa to cross his arms and playfully glare at the boy.

He tried one last time, on the brink of it before he played the wrong note leaving him to pout and cross his arms.

"This is impossible! I think you're just some magician or something because this is dark magic! It has to be!" Oikawa ranted causing Sora to laugh at the words. Oikawa stopped mid sentence as he heard the soft laughter, staring at the boy who had fallen on his side, clutching his stomach in laughter repeating the words to himself.

Oikawa still hadn't gotten used to that feeling he got whenever he heard the laughter, the only thing he could compare it to was when he first got a service ace in volleyball or the first time he heard the crowd cheer for him. He smiled to himself at the thought that he had made him laugh like that. The quiet boy who was seemingly scared to talk to him weeks prior, Oikawa had unknowingly broken down his walls and made him laugh again. Oikawa swore in that instant to do his absolute best to make the boy smile more, even if it was just a small one, it was like staring at happiness to Oikawa.


End file.
